Nostalgia
by Ice-Water-045
Summary: Roxas prepares for the start summer and is visited by an "old friend". Do not own any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts 2. AkuRoku, yaoi, smut later in the series
1. Chapter 1

Nostalgia

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true! … I would…."_

"_..."_

"…_Roxas…"_

"Roxas! Hey! Roxas!?" His eyes open to see his friend wave at him. He dozed off again. Summer vacation was almost here and everyone was excited. The plans were that Hayner, Pence, Olette and he would hang out at movies and shops, and plan short trips around town…like last year. Roxas got up from his seat and caught up with his friends. "So what now?" Hayner lazily asked as they walked along the road.

"We can check if the new games at the arcade are here," suggested Pence.

"How about checking out the sales at the shops?" chirped Olette. The boys stopped and started at her.

"What? You said you were open to suggestions."

"I don't know guys. How about you Roxas?" Roxas shot up when hearing his name. "What?"

"Aw come on Roxas! Don't tell you weren't paying attention again. This happen earlier today to!"

"Is something on your mind?"

"You can tell us."

He couldn't tell them. It was just plain too weird. They wouldn't get it.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm just tired from the test…"

"Yeah, that test was seriously hard, who does she think she is making us do all that work?"

"That's what you get for not studying Hayner."

"Pssh. Buzz off will ya?"

"How about ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"You know, sea salt?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot the owners finally came back just for summer."

"Great idea Roxas."

"Let's go you guys."

They soon rushed off to the parlor they always went to every summer. As he rushed on with them, he stopped. He looked at the clock tower. 6:09. He would have to return home soon. But now, he was with his friends, nothing else really mattered. He paused for a moment "Roxas!" He snapped out of if and rushed off. Little did he know he was right. In a far distance, where no one could see, a black figure sat on the tower, watching him. The figure remained until finally, it vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark figure walked quietly in the depths of black walls. The walls continuously swayed to and fro, and even spreading around as if attempting to prevent anything from appearing. Darkness. The figure reminded himself of that. That is its purpose. To grow and seal away the light. To prevent the light from ever taking form and appearing. Eventually, the figure found it.

"It's about time."

"…"

The figure had transported from the clock tower to what was now an abandoned and demolished room. What was once elegant and lavishing was now destroyed, wretched, beyond repaired and ancient, as if a great conflict occurred years had past and yet no one knew. Furniture burned and tossed and broken. Windows shattered. Everything else was torn or covered in dust and cobwebs. It was all as if it the room was forgotten. The place was forgotten. As if it never truly existed.

"So, what's your take on him…Roxas?"

The figure settled on a pile of trash of what was once a chair that resembled a throne and responded to the other dark figure that sat across from him.

"I still can't believe it. No matter how many times I see him, I still can't."

The other figure simply nodded and continued to drink a small cup a tea that had been there earlier before the other figure arrived. A short silence slipped by.

"Though it's hard to believe, it's him, at least my that is what my data and theories have offered me."

"Theories and data prove nothing."

"They do prove that it is him, and while he still roams this world, _he_ still sleeps."

"I know that. How long will this take?"

"I'm still waiting on a response. Only time will tell."

"…We don't have much of it."

"Relax, after all he just started summer vacation."

***

The halls were empty. Polished, but empty. There was very little, yet the place so royal, and proud, like a palace. This palace however, had no soldiers, no queens, nor kings. What seemed incomplete was fulfilled. This "Palace" sure had no true existence if it contained what seemed nothing. But there was. Looming through the hallways, a large echo filled the room. The echo of footsteps. The footsteps had already made up their mind on where to go, the body was simply following. As the steps continued the echo grew louder.

"So you came back…"

The steps halted. The voice was still pretty far away, but it was obvious it knew the steps were going that way. The steps soon followed where the voice was only to be confronted by another dark figure.

"Did you find anything?"

"What do you think?"

The owner of the footsteps lifted his hood, revealing an explosion of long, spiky red hair and deviant emerald green eyes. The figure simply moved on as if trying to reach their original destination.

"Axel, there's no point in searching. He's long gone. Do you really expect that you will find him?"

"…"

The larger dark figure revealed his hood revealing a large battle scar the shape of an "X" and followed by long moon-bathe, steel-blue hair that matched his cold, golden eyes.

"Roxas won't come back. You are wasting your time. You might as well give up on him."

Axel continued to ignore the other figure and walked off.

"Just because you were allies then, doesn't mean you are still are. Do you really think he'll come back for you?"

Axel froze for a short moment for that last question stabbed him like a knife, no, harder than that, in fact, harder than a sword.

"…"

"Don't forget our plan. Once we've achieved our goals, we will freely as our hearts desire. Those who abandon and betray us will simply be destroyed."

Axel hurried on. He couldn't take this. He told himself Saix is lying.

'He's trying to get me…'he thought to himself. 'I have to find him.'

"Yo! Axel!"

Axel stopped and turned where the other had came from. It came from another room. A room where many different height level thrones settled in a circle and in the center was a large insignia of the symbol the organization represented themselves with. An incomplete upside down heart and looked like a blade stabbed in the center. In the seats were more dark figures each looking down on the red headed that appeared before them.

"Anything yet? Anything at all?" the same cheerful voice asked.

"Or once again did you returned empty handed?" chuckled a dark voice.

"Do you really intend to find him?" question another.

"Hey, hey let's not be rude. After all, it wasn't like the lamb was afraid of the lion!" a burst of laughter broke into the room. This only infuriated Axel and stormed off to the long lost destination he had sought for from the beginning. At last he finally reached it.

A sigh of relief came to him as he entered his quarters. His bed was still there after all this time and next to it a large window with a grand view of the nobodies' Kingdom Hearts, though it carried little meaning to him. He fell on his bed and began to think. "How much longer?" he said to himself, "When will I find you, Roxas?" "It won't be long until the organization won't need you and force you to return to Sora." He rested on this until he heard a knock on his door. Agitated, he reluctantly opened the door, thinking it was probably Saix or another annoying member.

"Hey Axel," It was the same cheerful voice that had now already lifted his hood to reveal a strange blonde Mohawk and sky blue eyes that belonged to Demyx, the doorstep of the organization, the one everyone tended to look down on and pitied. "Look… I just wanted to apologize for the other guys about earlier."

"…"

"I know, I know, I'm not best at this, but hey, maybe you will find Roxas. Just give it time, I'm sure he'll turn out somewhere, he has too."

"…"

"So yeah, I just wanted to check to see if you were okay and all an-"

"Demyx?"

"Yeah Axel?

"Thanks."

"Anytime, and hey while I'm still her-"

"Get out."

"Ok, Ok, fine that's fine. So, err, see you around then."

Axel chuckled at this as he closed the door. He knew Demyx always wanted his companionship, but he could care less about any of them. None of them matter. They just so happen to be part of his existence. It was only him. Only he was the one he cared about. As he slumped back on the bed, Axel felt something poked his back. He pulled it out and revealed to be a Popsicle stick. This was different though. "PRIZE" the stick said. Axel smiled at this and closed his eyes. "Soon," he said. "I'll find you. I swear it." And slept as thought about the only person that made him feel complete.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to run for it. This was the third time this week. He knew his friends had put up with it the last couple of times, but this was the last straw. Hayner would be steaming. Pence would be impatient again. Olette would be worried out of her misery. They wouldn't take it any longer. Roxas had to hurry. He can't let this be the same reason why he was late _again._ It was that dream. It has been keeping him up all night again. He knew couldn't tell them, but he knew he couldn't stall forever. But that dream, that same dream. It just won't go away….

It was dark. He can hear himself running around, as if searching for the light. But he knew every time he took a step, someone else would follow. He tried turning around but no one was there. But that feeling, it was almost like it was trying to stop him. Stopping him from moving forward, away from the light. Yet, though it was dark, there was something about it, who knows what it was, but something about it was comforting. But it was the darkness, how can this be so? He wanted to move into the light, but something about it wanted him to stay. To never leave. Was it his dark presence? The thing that only cares about fighting? The true wielder of Oblivion? The true bearer of the keyblade? He tried running, but now it was a sprint, it ran after him. He never turned back. He tried with all his might. He never looked back. He kept going, knowing that his body was pleading for him to halt. He won't stop he can't stop. He heard the steps still behind him. Then he sees it, the light. The sanctuary he searched for. It was so close. He heard the steps were coming closer now, also running his speed, he couldn't stop now. The intense feeling grew greater. He couldn't just sit there now. He had to move. He could still here the steps. "…A…." He heard a sound. He couldn't find the source. But it didn't matter, the light drew nearer. He kept going. "….X…" He didn't have time to think. The steps were louder, even closer than before. The light was just a few steps before him. "…" As he felt the light gently touch his skin, he heard it, the mysterious sound. "ROXAS!!" But it was too late. He had entered the light. The darkness can no longer move forward. It was to remain in the hell it was born from. "ROXAS!!" the voice called again. Roxas still couldn't recognize the voice, but it didn't matter, he moved on. He never looked back. He didn't say goodbye…

"Roxas…."

***

He woke up covered in sweat. It was just a dream. But it felt real. It had to be real. But nothing was there. Nothing had really happened. The room was silent, the blue fish lantern continue it cerulean light. The fish continued to swim around and around, it had nowhere else to go. He looked at the clock. 9:26. Shoot. He was late. He immediately got up and ran out the door. He just had to catch up. He was almost there. Past the light, past the dark, past the shades. Just a little more…He made it. The train station was crowded with people. He could hear many conversations going, the train howling its final call, the ticket station spiting out one slip of paper after another. He looked high and low. From one station to another. Nothing. No sign of either one. "Oh! Hey Roxas!" Roxas turned around and saw a man greeting him on the other side of the station. "Hey Biggs." Roxas ran up to him.

"Hey have you seen the group?"

"You mean Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

"Yeah! We were supposed to go to the beach today."

"Well, yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Well, they were here."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they were here earlier this morning. They were waiting for you to show up. Hayner was his usual self and Pence and Olette were trying to reach you."

Shoot. His phone. That's what he forgot.

"Anyways, Seifer and his crew passed by and said they were going to the beach too and soon got Hayner heated up and made a bet with them saying whoever got there first, claims the beach. Of course Hayner immediately got on the next train, along with Pence and Olette shouting at him to wait for you, but it was too late."

"…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry Roxas."

"No, it's okay."

"I can give you ticket to catch up if you want."

"No thanks, I'm alright. I'll just go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"Ok, see you around then."

They waited, they actually waited. It had to sink in. The fact that Roxas was going through a lot, they were still there for him. He couldn't believe it. The tears were starting to come, he had to leave. He ran off, as he felt the tears stream down. He kept running. Eventually by the time the tears dried, he stopped. He looked around. "LUCKY 7 DESERTS" He smiled and walked in. Knowing they would be exhausted from keeping Hayner from starting a fight with Seifer, he would be there. With three ice creams in hand, he would wait. They were there for him. He will do the same.


End file.
